The invention relates to a switch for flat, flexible mail items in mail item sorting machines, in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
These switches guide the mail items in a controlled manner to the respective conveying paths and sorting compartments of the mail item sorting machines. In the process, the mail items are conveyed along the conveying paths while clamped between two conveyor belts of a twin belt system. The width of the conveyor belts is less than the height of the mail items. With known switches of this type, the pivoting bearing of a wedge-shaped guide element pointing counter to the conveying direction is provided at the end of the switch region, in conveying direction between the two intakes of the twin belt system for transporting off. Depending on the pivoting position, this guide element forms a channel for the mail items between its side wall in the respective outer continuous transport belt.
1Note: This sentence is unclear. 
Curved or bent mail items in particular can bump against the pivoting bearing while moving through the switch region, thus causing a malfunction. The deflection element must be in its respective end position before a mail item enters the switch to ensure an orderly operating sequence in the sorting machine. If the spacing between mail items is to be kept as small as possible for a high machine throughput, the deflection elements of the switches would have to be switched before the preceding mail item has left the switch. point. This is possible to a limited degree only since the preceding mail item is pressed with its back area against a conveyor belt during an early switching, thereby causing either the destruction of the mail item or preventing the switch from switching as required.
Thus, it is the object of the invention as specified in claim 1 to create a switch of the generic type, which has lower malfunction rates as compared to known switches and permits smaller minimum distances between mail items.
Contact between the mail items and the pivoting axis is avoided if two fixedly connected, rigid partial deflection elements are used, which guide the mail items between them. The pivoting axis is arranged to the side, away from the conveyor belts that diverge in the switch region, as seen from the start of the switch and in conveying direction. A further advantage is that even with very small distances between the mail items and a pivoting of the deflection element to the other conveying direction, which may be required before the preceding mail items have left the switch, the backs of the preceding mail items are not pushed against the conveying belts, resulting in the previously described negative effects, but are freely redirected away from the conveying belts.
One advantageous embodiment according to claim 2 provides that the axis of a deflection roller, on which the endless conveying belts are deflected at the start of the switch region to the branching-off directions, simultaneously functions as the pivoting axis for the deflection element.
According to claim 3, it is advantageous if a controllable rotary drive, for example a rotary magnet with two adjustable end positions, is used as drive for the deflection element.